The Brightest Star
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Emmerdale 2013 - Two years on from Jackson's death, His little brother Josh begins to ask questions. Aaron/Jerry/Josh


**The Brightest Star**

**Short Fic - 2013 - Little Josh Walsh starts asking questions about his brother Jackson...**

**not the best fic i have ever done...but please have a look anayway. :)**

* * *

><p>Josh Walsh sat on the floor of Smithy Cottage, watching TV with his Uncle Aaron.<p>

It had been one of Jackson's dying wishes to Jerry two years ago, to allow Aaron to become a godfather to Josh. Jerry was reluctant about the idea, but promised Jackson if that was what he wanted, He'd give Aaron a chance, even more so when Jackson's mother, Hazel, was arrested and charged with her son's death.

Aaron had been unsure about taking on the role, he was never good with kids, didn't know the first thing about what kids like, what they do, but swore to Jackson that he would make a go of it, He wasn't exactly sure what he did that was so right, but he found himself being idolised by his former lover's little brother.

"What are you watching Josh?" Aaron asked

"It's called Story Makers."

"So what's it about then?"

"STORIES!" Josh squealed

"Yeah I know mate, But what do they do to make these stories?"

"They puts stuff in a box. It's a magic box and it makes stories. Listen. He'll tell you how it works."

Aaron rolled his eyes and turned up the TV slightly, to hear the presenter; "Imagine...Imagine... IMAGINE A STORY!"

"Isn't it good Uncle Aaron?"

"Err, yeah mate..."

A knock at the door disturbed them, Aaron hauled himself out of his seat and went to open the door.

"Alright Jerry."

"How's he been?"

"He's fine. He's watching something called Story Makers."

Jerry looked at Aaron, confusion spread across his face. "Don't ask!" Aaron laughed.

Jerry nodded and went through to the front room, to hear Josh talking along with the presenter.

"Come on Josh, Time to go."

"Daddy can I just watch one more story? Please!"

"ONE more, then we have to go. Your Uncle Aaron has got work in the morning."

"Daddy! Listen! You see the pink puppet? It's called Jackson! The man just said it!"

Aaron felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach, the subject of Jackson still very raw from that fateful night two years ago.

"Where is Jackson Daddy? I haven't seen him in forever!"

"Listen Josh, I've got to have a word with Uncle Aaron. I'll be back to get you in a minute."

Aaron led Jerry outside and shut the door behind him, so Josh wouldn't over hear..

"What the hell do we say to him?" Aaron asked

"I don't know. I knew he'd ask eventually, I just don't know what to say."

"He knows he survived the crash. How are we gonna explain to him what...well, you know." Aaron sighed, leaning back against the door.

"I can't tell him what Hazel did.."

Aaron nodded and looked up to the clear black sky. He squinted slightly, looking at the stars.

"I think I've had an idea...If you want me to, I think I know a better way to explain it to Josh."

Jerry nodded. "Shall i make myself scarce while you tell him?"

"You don't have to."

"No, It's ok, I'll wait in the pub."

Aaron nodded and went inside to get Josh.

"Come here Josh. I want to show you something." Aaron smiled, reaching out his hand, which Josh took.

"Have you found Jackson?" Josh asked

"Yeah...But he looks a bit different from the last time you saw him, so don't be scared, ok?"

Josh creased up his face and Aaron led him outside.

Aaron knelt down to his level. "Josh, Look up mate. You see all them stars up there."

"Yeah."

"You see that really, really bright one? Well, That's Jackson."

"Aaron you're silly! Jackson's not a star!"

"He is mate. That's why you dont see him all the time. He only comes out at night now. He had an accident mate, when you were younger. He survived but he became ill. Do you know about the angels that live up there?" Aaron asked, cringing inside.

"Yeah! We learned about them at school!"

"Well, They decided, the only way to make your brother better, was to turn him into the brightest star they could."

"So I won't see him anymore?"

"Not until the night time mate. But just because you don't see him during the day, It doesn't mean he's not there. He's still looking out for you mate, and he always will be."

"Why did the angels take him, Aaron?"

The tears were now filling up in Aaron's eyes "Like i said mate, He was ill They tried everything else, but couldn't make him better, so they turned him into a star."

"Can he see me?"

"Yeah he can. He's looking down on you now. He's looking down on your daddy too."

"Is he watching you too?"

"Yeah. He's looking after all of us, Josh."

"I miss him, Uncle Aaron."

"Me too Josh, Me too. Now you remember what I told you, yeah? Whatever happens Josh, Jackson's always with you."

Josh nodded. "Where's Daddy gone?"

"We'll go and find him, shall we?"

Aaron took Josh into the crowded pub, They found Jerry in the corner.

"Daddy! Uncle Aaron said Jackson is a really bright star up in the sky now!"

"Did he?" Jerry asked, looking at Aaron.

"Yeah! He said that Jackson is watching us."

Jerry smiled and finished off the last of his Coke. "Come on mate, We've got to go home. Mummy will be wondering what we've been getting up to! Thank you, Aaron." Jerry smiled

Aaron smiled and nodded back. He walked outside the pub to see them off.

"Bye Aaron!" Josh then looked up at the sky. "Bye Jackson!" he squealed, before clambering into the back seat of Jerry's car.

Aaron waved them off and began walking back up to Smithy. He hesitated before opening the door, looking up at the sky, he smiled to himself. "Hope I done you proud. Good night, Jackson."

The End


End file.
